Dances With Loomi's
Dances With Loomi's is the 15th Killing Quest (not counting the Boss Fights quests) in Castaway 2. This quest is given by a Sigil and asks you to kill 35 Loomis. Description "Seek and destroy 35 Loomi's." The quest requires you to find 35 Loomi's and kill them. Loomi's are fast. Be mindful to dodge when running away. Helpful Tips The Loomi's are the same breed that your first companion is (but blue instead of pink). The Thunder Dome skill is quite useful here as it allows you to kill multiple enemies within its timeframe. If you've unlocked this skill, use it everytime you see a Loomi and walk around the area - if you see one, there are likely to be more in that area. The first Loomi's you encounter are found behind the Oceanus Gate, which is the area to the right of Astrea's Bastion. Keep going left until you find more Loomi's. What is a Loomi? (Clues to indentify Loomi's) Loomi is the 1st species of Loomis that you encounter in Castaway 2. They have the fastest movement speed of all creatures, due to their high agility. , Level 10]] The picture on the left is a Loomi. It is level 10. Loomi's strengths and weaknesses Strengths: High in agility and movement speed. ''' Loomi's are very fast and have a higher evasion rate than any other creature. Once they aggro on you, they will chase you until you get too far away. '''High physical damage. Loomi's don't have any magic, however, they are very strong melee-wise. Don't let them get too close to you. Their attacks can stun. Their attacks have a chance to stun you for a few seconds, which can be annoying and damaging if they manage to do it several times in a row. To avoid this, use magic to kill them from a distance. Weaknesses: 'No Magic. ' Loomi's do not possess magic, which means that they have to get close to you in order to hurt you. They won't be able to touch you if you're on the other side of a barrier (like water or bushes) and from there you can blast them with magic spells until they die. Trivia (Loomi) *The Loomi's are the same breed that your first companion is (but blue instead of pink). *Loomi's look like a cross between a dog (attacks), a fox (body and tail) and a deer (horns on its head). *The Loomi's share the same colour palette as the Hell Hounds, with their colours being reversed (blue body, red markings vs red body, blue markings). Castaway2-BabyLoomi.png|Loomi (Baby) Castaway2-BabyHellHound.png|Hell Hound (Baby) *The first picture is a Baby Loomi. It has a red upside down triangle on its forehead, and 2 red rectangular stripes on its body, with blue as its base colour. *The second picture is of a Baby Hell Hound. It has a blue upside down triangle on its forehead, and 2 blue rectangular stripes on its body, with red as its base color. Rewards for Completing the Quest After killing the 35 Loomis, turning the quest into a Sigil will get you 150 G, which you'll need to buy supplies. Category:Quests Category:Castaway 2 Category:Loomi Species